civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Burgundy (Philip III)
Burgundy led by Philip III is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD and Janboruta's Civilisations, with contributions from Zwei833. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Burgundy The Duchy of Burgundy existed from 1032 as a successor of an ancient and prestigious patrimony and a large division of the lands of the Kingdom of the Burgundians. The duchy roughly conforms to the borders and territories of the modern region of Burgundy, but its dukes came to own considerable possession of numerous French and Imperial fiefs further north in the Low Countries collectively known as the Burgundian Netherlands. In its own right, it was one of the larger ducal territories that existed at the time of the emergence of Early Modern Europe from Medieval Europe, reminiscent of the Middle Frankish realm of Lotharingia. The French remnants of the Burgundian kingdom were demoted to a ducal rank by King Robert II of France in 1004 and in 1032 awarded to the House of Burgundy as a cadet branch inheritance via Salic law – other portions had passed to the Imperial Kingdom of Arles and the Free County of Burgundy. From 1363 the duchy was ruled by a succession of the Valois Burgundy dukes. Their extinction with the death of Charles the Bold in the 1477 Battle of Nancy led to the absorption of the duchy itself into the French crown lands by King Louis XI, while the Burgundian possessions in the Low Countries passed to the Habsburg Archduke Maximilian I of Austria by his marriage with Charles' daughter Mary the Rich. Even in its diminished size as it existed in the Early Modern Period, the Burgundian heritage that was divided between two heirs played a pivotal role in Europe's politics long after it lost its role as an independent political identity, due to marriages and wars over the territories between princes who were related to its former rulers. With the abdication of the Habsburg emperor Charles V (Charles I as King of Spain) in 1556, the Burgundian Netherlands passed to the Spanish Empire of King Philip II. During the Dutch Revolt or Eighty Years War (1568–1648), the northern provinces of the Low Countries gained their independence from Spanish rule and formed the Dutch Republic (today the Netherlands), while the southern provinces remained under Spanish rule and were known as the Spanish Netherlands or Southern Netherlands (corresponding roughly to present day Belgium, Luxembourg, and the areas in France corresponding to the Nord department and part of the Pas-de-Calais department). Philip III Philip the Good was Duke of Burgundy as Philip III from 1419 until his death. He was a member of a cadet line of the Valois dynasty (the then Royal family of France). During his reign Burgundy reached the apex of its prosperity and prestige and became a leading center of the arts. Philip is known in history for his administrative reforms, patronage of Flemish artists such as Jan van Eyck, of Franco-Flemish composers such as Gilles Binchois, and the capture of Joan of Arc. During his reign he alternated between English and French alliances in an attempt to improve his dynasty's position. Moreover, as ruler of Flanders, Brabant, Limburg, Artois, Hainaut, Holland, Zeeland, Friesland and Namur, he played an important role in the history of the Low Countries. Dawn of Man "Hail Philip III, the Good Duke of Burgundy! Your long reign, spanning nearly half a century, brought Burgundy to the apex of its power. Your diplomatic skill, aided by brilliant envoys and councillors, allowed you to secure a strong and independent political position in the turmoil of the closing decades of the Hundred Years' War. Where negotiations failed, inheritance laws and sheer military might expanded Burgundy's borders, bringing much of the Low Countries and eastern France into your growing Burgundian empire. Spoils of war and mercantile strength of rich Flemish cities allowed you, o great Prince, to become a true patron of the arts and kickstart the Northern Renaissance. All this supplanted by your crown achievement - the establishment of the Order of the Golden Fleece, a decoration that would become the hallmark of Europe's most noble families and individuals. Grand Duke of the West, the time has come for you to take up the mantle of leadership once again and turn your realm and its people into a mighty empire. Will you expand it to greatness through diplomacy, military action or economic conquest? Will you elevate the arts and culture to unprecedented levels of beauty and prosperity? Will you build a civilisation that stands the test of time?" Introduction: "Ah, yes. I had heard someone was mingling around my court. Pleasure. I am Philip III, of Burgundy." Introduction: "Welcome to the court of Burgundy. I am Philip III. And you are...?" Defeat: "Go ahead then. Take what treasures you will. But you will never be able to reproduce Burgundy's riches." Defeat: "Was it your intention to disrupt trade throughout the continent? Because that is what you have done." Unique Attributes Strategy Burgundy is a flexible Civ that relies almost entirely on the sheer amount of Great Persons it generates. Their UA allows for both high Gold and high Great Person Points if you follow the Diplomatic route, which you'll want if you want to go down the Cultural route. The entwined routes are so inherently tied together you'll find yourself both controlling the World Congress and generating more Great Persons than you can shake a stick at. The UU, the Herald, can go all over the world to generate more Cultural Great People for you, and it's generated with more ease thanks to the UB having a Merchant specialist, and increased Great Person Generation. Burgundy is a very natural Civ that thrives off following multiple paths at the same time. So long as you try to fullfill both the path of Diplomatic endeavours and the path of Cultural shenanigans at the same time, you will succeed. The natural Ideology for it is naturally Freedom, as it can both go overboard with City-State bonuses and Cultural bonuses. Focus on your Great Person abilities and get the City-States of the world under your patronage, and you shall emerge victorious. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Culture. * 150 Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = +50% Great Work Theming Bonus.}} Gold. * 1 Magistrate/ Dignitary (with RtP). |rewards = Gold gifts to City-States are 25% more effective.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now covering their walls with your tapestries and are turning all available space into marketplaces. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Janboruta: Author, Artwork, Research. * JFD: Author. * Zwei833: ''Graphics.Imperial (Great) Ambassador * ''Marcin Przybyłowicz & Percival: ''Music.''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt OST - Merchants of Novigrad The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - The Nightingale Extended References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Western Cultures Category:Gold Civilizations Category:Great People Civilizations